Jack and Evelyn the Giant Slayers
by bogginsofbagend
Summary: Jack has a sister, Evelyn, who goes on his adventure with him. Elmont/OC. Follows the movie.


Evelyn did not enjoy her life on a farm. Perhaps it was because of all the books about adventures her father had given her when she was little. Or maybe it was because she just couldn't stand her uncle. Either way, she couldn't wait to get away from it.

So naturally, when her uncle decided that they needed to sell their horse for money to fix the roof she jumped at the opportunity to go into town with her brother Jack to sell it.

"Horse for sale!" Jack yelled out into the crowded city of people who obviously didn't care.

"I am deeply regretting my decision to come with you Jack" Evie complained.

"Oh come on Evie, you've always said you've wanted to go on an adventure" Jack said as they continued to weave through the crowd of people.

"Yes. An _adventure _Jack. This is far from that." Evie was suddenly stopped as she ran into Jack's back. "What the hell Jack?" She asked, irritated.

She looked up and saw a sign for a play that was being preformed inside a small tent. The play just so happened to be one of Jack and Evie's favorite stories as they were growing up. The story of the giant's that tried to take over Albion.

"Come on, let's go watch." Jack said as he tied up the horse. Evie shrugged and followed him inside.

"_Fe, fi, fo, fum, ask not whence the thunder comes, for between Heaven and Earth is a perilous place,__home to a fearsome giant race, who hunger to conquer the mortals below,__waiting for the seeds of revenge to grow." The midgets on the stage recited. The children in the audience laughed and clapped._

_Evie opened her mouth to say something to her brother but she noticed that he was staring at a girl across the room. She couldn't help but smile as the girl smiled back at him. _

_Just as they focused back on the play three men came out of nowhere and grabbed the hooded girl. "Where did ya get this?" One of the men asked about her bracelet._

_"It was my mothers." She replied, yanking her hand away from the man. "Now leave me alone." She walked past us but the men grabbed her again, preventing her from leaving._

_"She said leave her alone. So why don't you just-" Jack was cut off by one of the drunk guys punching him in the face. Jack slowly stood up rubbing his now sore cheek. "To be honest, I thought you were a little too drunk to do that"_

_"Oi! No one gets to punch my brother but me!" Evie yelled as she kicked the man in the stomach and the man doubled over._

_By now all eyes in the tent were on them. Or at least on something behind them. Evie slowly turned around to see the hooded girl, or rather the princess, get on a horse behind a chubby looking knight. _

_Evie's eyes however, were locked on the other knight that was there. He had perfect blond hair and amazing bluish green eyes. She noticed that he stared at her for a little while and she couldn't help but blush a little._

_"Jack, shut up" She hissed as she realized that her brother was still rambling on to the drunk men._

_"There's something behind me isn't there?" He slowly turned around only to get the sword of the blonde knight in his face. _

_"What are your names?" He asked, though it was more directed at Evie than Jack._

_"I'm Jack" Jack said. He stared at the princess for a little while before he added, "And this is Evelyn" _

_"Well Jack, Evelyn, thank you for helping the princess." Mr. Perfect hair said as he put his sword away,_

_ "Wait before you go, what's your name?" Evie asked nervously._

_"My name is Elmont" He replied as he reached down and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed as he released her hand and turned to ride back to the castle. _

"What's your name?" Jack laughed as they walked back to their horse.

"Shut up Jack." Evie growled as Jack continued to taunt her. "At least I didn't look like a complete fool staring at the princess like that."

"What? I did not!" Jack stopped mid sentence as he looked at where the horse was tied up. "What happened to the cart? Has anyone seen my cart?!"

Evie couldn't help but laugh a little at her brother. "Come on, let's just try and sell the horse so we can get out of here." She suggested.

As they started trudging through the city again Evie sighed to herself. 'This is going to be a long day' she thought. Little did she know that in just a little while she would be going on an adventure that would change her life forever.

_**Okay! So that's the first chapter :) and probably the worst…I hate writing first chapters. So tell me what you think and I should be getting the next chapter up soon I hope :)**_


End file.
